


Вконтакте

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, sns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Драк, вы сидите Вконтакте? — удивился Джонатан, мельком заглянув в телефон тестя.Вампир быстро сцапал железяку и, спрятав где-то в плаще, сурово глянул на него:— Тебя не учили не засовывать нос, куда не надо? А если откушу?Джонатан лишь снисходительно хмыкнул и похлопал графа по плечу. Он прекрасно знал, что тот лишь грозится подвергнуть зятя всевозможным пыткам, а на деле сам свернёт шею тому, кто покусится на его родного человека.— Да остынь, чувак! Я просто любопытный.— Любопытной Варваре…— Знаю-знаю, не маленький, — Джонатан улыбнулся и отправился восвояси.Пароль-то к страничке Дракулы он успел увидеть…





	Вконтакте

— Драк, вы сидите Вконтакте? — удивился Джонатан, мельком заглянув в телефон тестя.

Вампир быстро сцапал железяку и, спрятав где-то в плаще, сурово глянул на него:

— Тебя не учили не засовывать нос, куда не надо? А если откушу?

Джонатан лишь снисходительно хмыкнул и похлопал графа по плечу. Он прекрасно знал, что тот лишь грозится подвергнуть зятя всевозможным пыткам, а на деле сам свернёт шею тому, кто покусится на его родного человека.

— Да остынь, чувак! Я просто любопытный.

— Любопытной Варваре…

— Знаю-знаю, не маленький, — Джонатан улыбнулся и отправился восвояси.

Пароль-то к страничке Дракулы он успел увидеть…

***

**Вафельный стаканчик:** Видел фотку?

 **Клыкастый дед:** Конечно!

 **Вафельный стаканчик:** И как тебе?

 **Клыкастый дед:** Неплохо. Но позу мы неудачную выбрали.

 **Вафельный стаканчик:** Почему это? (

 **Клыкастый дед:** Ты своей задницей меня всего закрыл. Одну голову и видно. Да ещё ноги выше головы.

 **Вафельный стаканчик:** Естестно, я же их специально поднял)

 **Клыкастый дед:** Зачем?

 **Вафельный стаканчик:** Ну так же удобнее!

 **Клыкастый дед:** А мне и так было удобно… На спине-то особо не устанешь.

 **Вафельный стаканчик:** А давай в следующий раз ты будешь сверху?

 **Клыкастый дед:** Давай х)

Джонатан закрыл вкладку в глубочайшем ахуе. А довольный Дракула в это время отправлялся на очередное селфи с Вольфычем…


End file.
